Jingle Marauders
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Morfada,Pontas,Aluado on]4 pontos de vistas.Apenas uma vespera de natal.UM ciro de nata nada legal,2 lobinhos pervertidos, a Shadon e muito mais...presente de natal pru ceiz!
1. Almofadinhas

"CERVO!C-E-R-V-O!CERVO!Não Viado!"-Falou meu querido amigo pontas, o Líder do grupo.

"Tecnicamente, é Veado, o animal, e Viado é coisa de gay"-Falou meu outro querido amigo Aluado,o Cérebro do grupo

"Continuo achando que é VEADO"-Falei eu, o bonitão,o coração, o pulmão, o fígado e tudo mais do grupo...e o mais galinha também.

"Por que vocês não ficam quietos e comem queijo comigo?"-Perguntou o estomago e o intestino do grupo, meu não tão querido assim, amigo Rabicho.Quando ele ainda era legal

"Eu sou alérgico a queijo"-Falou Aluado sem tirar a atenção do livro que ele estava lendo

"Eu só como queijo com salame"-Falou Pontas

"E eu só gosto de queijo na boca das meninas..é uma..."

"ALMOFADINHAS!Tem crianças na mesa da grifinória!"-Caro Aluado..nunca aprende...

"Essas crianças perderam a inocência a muito tempo...temos aqui pessoas dos onze aos dezessete anos...Todos já deram um beijo na vida..menos nosso querido amigo Rabicho"-Eu falei no Auge na minha astúcia

"Ei, agora OFENDEU"-Gritou Rabicho tacando o queijo no chão, ele nunca fez isso e já era provavel que ele não começasse agora.-"Todo mundo quieto, a Shadon chegou"-Sussurrou ele, se abaixando derrepente

"Oi Rabicho"-Disse a garota menos feia do grupo das feias.Elizabet Shadon.ela estava com uma saia curta e sentou bem na frente do meu querido e obtuzo amigo Rabicho.Ele encolheu de medo-"O que foi, querido..tem medo de mim?"

Enquanto Shadon dava em ciam do pobrezinho, Pontas me pegou desprevinido e bateu com uma frigideira na minah cabeça.

"Alguém tem um analgêsico?O Pontas acabou de "AI!""-Ele pegou agora um prato e enfiou com tudo na minah nuca-"Isso doeu, pontas!Seu mau!"

"Alguém te que botar ordem aqui"-Pontas escondeu a frigideira nas costas.Mais Evans,Davids e Andershe estavam se aproximando.já me arrumei, preparado para dar em cima da prima do meu melhor amigo. Em quanto ele desarrumava o cabelo para paquerar a Evans, que conserteza ia dar um soco, murro, tapa ou sei lá o que na cara dele.Já a Davids não..ela só inventa desculpas e de noite a gente se encontra de novo.

"E aí Evans...Tranquilo?"-Pontas...você vai se dar mal...

"Estava..Até você chegra perto de mim"-Respondeu ela, chegando mais próxima e cuspindo na cara do Pontas

"De qualquer modo..ahns..Evans...Quer sair comigo?"

"Deixa eu pensar...(pausa de 2 minutos) NÃO"

"Então bom dia pra você!"

"O dia só será bom quando você Morrer, pulando da torre de astronomia sem varinha nem vassoura, e nem vale ser o snape!"

Evans e as amigas dela(incluindo a Shadon) estavam continuando o caminho, mais David's fikou pra tráz e disse em meu ouvido:

"Te vejo mais tarde"-Essa menina ainda me mata do coração...e quem estiver lendo, assim como o pontas..NÃO ME CHAMEM DE MARICAS!Maricas é o Pontas..

"O que você dizia, Almofadinahs?"-Disse o Panaca do Pontas no meu cangote

"NADA"-Fingi

"Como vocês são crianças..."-Aluado e seus comentários.A essa altura estavamos no salão cormunal...Dia 24 de Dezembro,Vespera de natal...O meu presente chegaria a quaquer momento, eram dez da noite, e Pontas disse que ia dar uma volta nos jardins com a Mianny Ferrarri, a única garota(depois da David's) que me deu um fora na vida.Eu resolvi ficar no salão..Esperando Papai Noel, os biscoitos e o leite estavam em cima da mesa,Aluado, lendo um livro trouxa sobre natal pra mim...o dia só podia ser mais perfeito se eu pegasse o Pontas se amassando com a Evans..coisa dificil de acontecer..EU AMO NATAL?E DAE? Eu só acredito em Papai Noel por que eu já fui passageiro do 'polar express'..juro.

Aluado avistou Andershe de longe, e disse que já voltava...ai, esses lobinhos...XDD

Percebi que Evans não estava com elas, o que era estranho.David's veio até mim e pediu para irmos á torre de Astronomia.Seus olhos brilhando..Almofadinhas vai ganhar um presente de natal antecipado pela Sobrinha Noel..uhuuul...aham,aham!yay!

Em quanto isso, Shadon, que eu acho melhor começar a chamar de Liza, Assediava Rabicho, como sempre.Pobrezinho...ele sempre achou que nimguém gostava dele, agora conseguiu essa belezura de par de pernas bem-torneadas só pra ele.Mais pelo jeito ele não perdeu a inocência ainda...Pobre e Obtuzo Rabicho...

Alguém tinha que dar um jeito naquela David's...Ela tem um problema com relacionamentos.Não..ela não é timida..é o contrario..muito rápida.(N/A:Ups..escapou..XDDD)Depois de meia hora, estavamos sem ar de tanto se agarrar, mais mesmo assim, chamei minha vassoura e fomos dar um passeio pelos ares do jardim.Até que quando eu estava voando pra perto do lago, eu vi nimguém mais e nimguém menos que meu amigo pontas e a Evans deitados de barriga pra cima, conversando,sivilisadamente, na grama, vendo estrelas.Eu acho que vou vomitar, por que pra mim, meu melhor amigo está virando gay...Ou estão está completamente, Magicalmente, Boiolamente Apaixonado...X3...Acho que vai ser a melhor coisa que eu vou poder zoar com ele daqui a 3 anos seguidos, mesmo esse sendo nosso último ano em Hogworts...e que estejamos em 1977...mais é aquela coisa, né..diversão,diversão,diversão!

E eu estou com o efeito do chocolate que a Gabrielle me deu...acho que era sonifero..poção do amor..ou até mesmo aquela poção contra veneno de aranha amarela que faz a gente Ter ilusões com as nossas mais profundas fantasias...

Só sei que eu estava caindo no sono...

-----------------------------Felix natal, By Morfada----------------------------


	2. Aluado

"Cervo!C-E-R-V-O!CERVO!E não Viado"-Falou(le-sê gritou meu amigo Pontas, o auto-proclamado chefe dos Marotos.

"Tecnicmante é Veado, o Animal.Viado é coisa de Gay" –Falei eu, Aluado, o Auto-proclamado CDF dos Marotos

"Continuo achando que é VIADO"-Falou o Auto-proclamado Lindão dos Marotos, O Almofadinhas.

"Por que vocês não ficam quietos e comem queijo comigo?"-Perguntou Meu querido e auto-proclamado o gosrdo do grupo.Rabicho

"Eu sou alérgico a queijo"-Falei sem tirar a atenção do meu livro lindo:"A bela adormecida"

"Eu só como queijo com salame"-Falou Pontas

"E eu só gosto de queijo na boca das meninas..é uma..."-Falou Almofadinahs

"ALMOFADINHAS!Tem crianças na mesa da grifinória!"-Esse Almofadinahs enventa cada uma..e eu tenho que ser sempre o culpado...

"Essas crianças perderam a inocência a muito tempo...temos aqui pessoas dos onze aos dezessete anos...Todos já deram um beijo na vida..menos nosso querido amigo Rabicho"-Ele falou no Auge de sua Burrice

"Ei, agora OFENDEU"-Gritou Rabicho tacando o queijo no chão, I..o Almofadinahs vai se dar mal.-"Todo mundo quieto, a Shadon chegou"-Sussurrou ele, se abaixando derrepente

"Oi Rabicho"-Disse Elizabet Shadon.ela estava com uma saia curta e sentou bem na frente do Rabicho.Ele encolheu de medo-"O que foi, querido..tem medo de mim?"

Enquanto Shadon dava em ciam do pobrezinho, Pontas pegou o Almofadinahs desprevinido e bateu com uma frigideira na sua cabeça.

"Alguém tem um analgêsico?O Pontas acabou de "AI!""-Ele pegou agora um prato e enfiou com tudo na nuca do Almofadinhas-"Isso doeu, pontas!Seu mau!"

"Alguém te que botar ordem aqui"-Pontas escondeu a frigideira nas costas.Mais Lillian,Gabrielle e Emylle estavam se aproximando.Pontas e Almofadinahs estavam se preparando para levar os tapas e foras de sempre.

"E aí Evans...Tranquilo?"-Aff..Lá vai ele

"Estava..Até você chegra perto de mim"-Respondeu ela, chegando mais próxima e cuspindo na cara do Pontas

"De qualquer modo..ahns..Evans...Quer sair comigo?"

"Deixa eu pensar...(pausa de 2 minutos) NÃO"

"Então bom dia pra você!"

"O dia só será bom quando você Morrer, pulando da torre de astronomia sem varinha nem vassoura, e nem vale ser o snape!"

Lily e as amigas dela(incluindo a Liza) estavam continuando o caminho, mais Gaby fikou pra tráz e disse algo no ouvido de Almofadinhas

"O que você dizia, Almofadinahs?"-Disse Pontas no cangote do Almofadinhas

"NADA"-Fingiu

"Como vocês são crianças..."-Falei.Tempos depois estavamos no salão cormunal da Grifinória.Era vespera de natal, e conserteza Almofadinhas e Pontas iam sair com alguém pra "ver as estrelas."Como se eles me enganassem com essa história de estrelas.O Pontas conseguiu se livrar da gente já na vespera de natal e preferiu ficar com Mianni Ferrarri.O Almofada quase morre quando ele disse isso.Eu estava lendo a história da Bela Adormecida para o Molfada dormir e eu poder fugir de vez com a Emylle.Que incluindo estava linda aquela noite.Ela Desceu as escadas e piscou pra mim.Disse que já voltava pro Almofadinahs e o bobo acreditou.

Gaby e Liza estavam com ela...Só estranhei a falta da Lily. Gabriella disse que ia resolver uns assuntos e que nos via no natal. Eu e Emy nos despedimos de Liza, que aproveitou para pular no Rabicho um pouquinho.

Emylle e eu fomos para o nosso lugar favorito...(N/A:uhuuuul..ae vem besteraaaaaa) a biblioteca...Claro...O conhecimento, os estudos...O Silêncio...E claro...lugares ótimos pra se esconder e se amassar...hehe.

Depois de uma hora lá, fomos pra cozinha pegar o que ainda restou do banquete de natal.O que não era pouco...

Depois de mais meia hora passada, fomos nos trancar na sala prescisa, que encontramos toda enfeitada para natal e com um sofá amarelo ouro lindo no canto...Vários Ciros de Natal espalhados pela sala nos dava um clima romântico...Até uma coisa que me surpriendeu.

A porta foi abrindo lentamente.(conserteza um casal de natal procurando um lugar pra ficar)Eu já ia abrir a boca pra dizer pra eles encontrarem um armário de vassouras, que aqui já tava ocupado, quando quem eu vi se amassando na porta não era um casal qualquer..era...era...(isso..vão achando que é o casal do ano...vai...que vocês vão se dar muito mal)

Tenho até NOJO de falar quem era...Emylle soltou um gritinho e se escondeu.Eu fiquei olhando com uma expressão entre "VOCÊS?" ou então: "Tê que enfim, rabicho!" ou intão se eu não saia pelado na rua por que era carnaval.

Mais os dois sairam rapidamende de lá quando Elizabet nos viu, antes de fechar a porta ela fez um cinismo com as mãos e disse:"Você não viu nada..."

Eu pensei que coisa mais doida pra acontecer naquele dia era o Tiago sair abraçado com a Lily dizendo que estavam namorando a um tempão e só agora assumiram...Mais esse natal podia ser menos louco se eu acordasse segurando um livro da bela adormecida no salão cormunal, com o Almofadinahs tacando água gelada em mim.

Ok, nota mental, a coisa mais nojenta que eu já vi na vida não foi o cruzamento do Almofadinhas com uma almofada e sim essa cena delirante que eu acabei de ver...Mais bem que a Emy podia fazer isso as vezes comigo também...Será que a Liza dá aula?

Aluado...Se controla...Não pense nessas bobagens na vespera de natal...Os ciros são amigos..não comida...O geito é dar uma frigideirada na minha cabeça...Onde está o Pontas quando se prescisa dele? Talvez num armário de vassouras com a Ferrarri..aquela put...

Mianni Ferrarri acho que não...Acho que ele já mudou a garota a algum tempo...uma meia hora talvez...Deve tá pegando a Parkisson, aquela nojenta...Olha só o que o natal me faz...Pareço um tarado e depois um gay..jisuis...presciso de ajuda mental...

Eu e Emylle saimos de lá, nos despedimos no salão cormunal e cada um foi pro seu lugar dormir...Eu estava sentindo um vazio...Talvez papai Noel não venha este ano...ou será que o Almofada vai Ter tempo de se vestir dele e roubar os biscoitos que nem no ano passado?Esse ano eu acho que fui um lobinho mal...XD

°o°o°Aluado já foi pro saco°o°o°


	3. Pontas

"CERVO! C-E-R-V-O! CERVO! Nao viado!" Eu, o maximo, o deus, o lider dos Marotos, James Potter gritei pro meu melhor amigo, companheiro em crime, e o cara mais irritante que voce pode conhecer, Sirius Orion Black.

"Tecnicamente, é Veado, o animal, e Viado é coisa de gay" Falou Remus, ou melhor, Aluado, uma das pessoas mais espertas que voce pode conhecer.

"Continuo achando que é VEADO" Continuo Sirius, ou melhor, Almofadinhas. Posso dizer que esse cara nao e so irritante, mais um GALINHA!

"Por que vocês não ficam quietos e comem queijo comigo?" Perguntou Rabicho, Pedro, que estava comendo um pedaco de queijo com um olhar de cara felix no seus olhos.

"Eu sou alérgico a queijo" Disse Aluado, sem nem olhar para os outros. Eu juro, um dia eu vou saber como ele conseque colocar tanta atencao em um livro so.

"Eu só como queijo com salame" Eu disse, saindo do mundo da Lua, ou melhor, Aluado.

"E eu só gosto de queijo na boca das meninas..é uma..." Comecou o nosso, nao tao querido Almofadinhas, mais eu sabia que ele nem iria terminar isso por causa do nos querido Aluado.

"ALMOFADINHAS!Tem crianças na mesa da grifinória!" Mais mesmo assim, eu tambem sabia que na mente do Almofadinhas, tinha ums pensamentos que nao erao para menores de 16. Ai ai, Almofadinhas.

"Essas crianças perderam a inocência a muito tempo...temos aqui pessoas dos onze aos dezessete anos...Todos já deram um beijo na vida..menos nosso querido amigo Rabicho" Disse Almofadinhas, e provavelmente mais pensamentos 16+ estavao na sua cabeca. Eu ando passando muito tempo com esses meninos para saber o que eles estao pensandos.

"Ei, agora OFENDEU" Disse Rabicho, jogando seu queijo no chao. Coitadinho, tenta ser macho mais nunca conseque me intimidar. Mais pelo menos assim eu sei que ele deve estar ofendido mesmo. "Todo mundo quieto, a Shadon chegou" Ele susurrou, e do nada sentou. Nossa, que temperamental.

"Oi Rabicho" Disse Elizabet Shadon. Ela nao era bonita, mais era a mais bonita das feias. Ela tambem poderia ser beeeeeeem irritante quando quissese. Derepente, ela sentou na frente do Rabicho, e ele comecou a encolher. "O que foi, querido..tem medo de mim?"

Enquanto a Shadon tava dando em cima do Rabicho, eu vi a minha oportunidade para retaliar por causa daquela pequena "brincaderia" de eu sendo Viado. Entao, simplismente, eu ataquei o Almofada com uma frigideira.

"Alguém tem um analgêsico?O Pontas acabou de-- "AI!" Ja como ele nao desmaiou, eu joquei um prato na nuca dele. Mais ainda mesmo, o cabeca dura nao desmaiou.-"Isso doeu, pontas!Seu mau!"

"Alguém te que botar ordem aqui" Eu disse, colocando uma cara de innocente e escondendo a frigideira atras de mim. Mais enquanto isso, eu vi meu Lirio do Campo, minha primimnha Gaby, e a Emylle vindo a nossa direcao. Colocando a frigideira devolta na mesa e comecei passar minha mae pelo meu cabelo, tentando fazer ele ficar arrumado, mais no fim ele ficou pior to que jah tava.

"E aí Evans...Tranquilo?" Eu falei, tentando me acalmar e esperando que ela nao perceba minha ansiosidade.

"Estava..Até você chegar perto de mim" Ela disse, se aporximando e cuspinda na minha cara. Meu deus, eu tenho que sofrer por essa toda vez ne? Por que eu nao gosto de uma menina mais calminha, mais tranquila, menos temperamental...

"De qualquer modo..ahns..Evans...Quer sair comigo?" Eu tentei, ainda com um pinguinho de esperanca em mim.

"Deixa eu pensar...(pausa de 2 minutos) NÃO"

"Então bom dia pra você!"

"O dia só será bom quando você Morrer, pulando da torre de astronomia sem varinha nem vassoura, e nem vale ser o snape!"

E com isso Evans e as amigas dela(incluindo a Shadon) foram embora, e eu fiquei olhando a ela...isso e, claro, ate eu percebir que minha prma nao estava com ela. Quando eu fui ver, eu escutei ela falar para o Almofadinhas;

"Te vejo mais tarde" Eu escutei ela falar. O QUE? A MINHA PRIMA? GABRIELLE DAVIDS POTTER? NAO BRIGANDO COM O ALMOFADA?

"O que você dizia, Almofadinahs?" Eu disse, ficando bem perto para escutar o que ele fala.

"NADA" Ele falou, e depois de tantos anos de vivendo com ele eu vi que ele tava fingindo. Ei, eu nao sou tao estupido como todo mundo acha que eu sou, tah?

"Como vocês são crianças..." Disse Aluado, e eu tinha que concordar com ele. Criancas podem ser Marotos melhor do que adultos, hehehehe. Depois, agente estava no Salao Comunal. Eu fiquei com tedio, entao falei que eu ia dar uma volta ao jardim com a Mianny Ferrarri. Na verdade, eu tinha terminado tudo com a Mianny semana passada, mais ela, brava comigo, nao admitio que eu dei o pe na bunda dela. Nem e uma bundinha tao boa assim...hem hem, continuando, eu estava sozinho, e na verdade ia dar uma volta ao lago. Mais quando eu cheguei no lago tinha uma pessoa sozinha, e o mais era uma pessoa eu nem ia esperar ta la na vespera do Natal. Alguem? Ninguem? Bem, se eu TENHO que falar, era a linda, a maravilhosa, aaaa Lily Evans!

"Evans?"

"POTTER?" Ela virou daonde ela estava sentada e olhou para mim como eu fosse um Bicho Papao.

"Calma Evans, eu nao vou pular em voce, sabe?" Eu cuidadosamente (Olha que quando e com Lily Evans TUDO tem que ser cuidadosamente..) e fiquei olha pra ela, enquanto ela ficava olhando pro lago. Ei, se tem uma coisa que eu SEI e que eu sou tudo MENOS feio, entao por que ela nao olha pra mim?

"Ninguem te convidou, Potter, entao pode voltar pro castelo." A voz dela tava cheia de gelo, igual o chao...Ei, por que nos dois estamos sentados na neve? Acabei de pensar nisso...

"Ah, Evans, por que? Mais do que isso, por que VOCE esta aqui?"

"Por que? Por que eu nao quero voce aqui. E por que eu estou aqui? Mesmo de nao ser do seu interrese, eu te falo. EU estou aqui por que minhas amigas _maravilhosas_ me deicharao sozinha, entao eu decidir vim aqui um pouco, so pra pensar. _Sozinha_. Mais aparentemente meus planos forao interrompidos por voce. E voce, Potter, por que voce ta aqui? Nao tem um "Sabor da Semana" pra tar dando ums amassos?" Ela nao ta com ciumes, ne? Ai, nem, eu que desejo.

"Primeiro, eu estou qui por que meus amigos estavao enchendo o meu saco. E eu nao tenho um "Sabor da Semana" como voce delicadamente colocou essa semana. Bem, se voce ir pr-" Eu comecei, mais dai comecei a pensar. SIM, eu penso. Essa e uma das raras vezes que a Evans nao esta gritando comigo. Eu nao quero que ela comece, ne?

"Se eu oque Potter? E antes de voce perguntar, eu NAO vou pra Hogsmeade com voce"

"Ei! Eu nao falei nada, ta? Eu ia _perguntar_ se ja como nos dois estamos sozinhos, se voce iria gostar de ir para a cozinha comigo pra tomar um chocolate quente. Que tal?"

"Bem, a cozinha e proibida...mais eu acho que qualquer coisa e melhor do que ficando aqui fora congelando minha bunda nessa neve." Eu sorri e pegei a mao dela, levantando nos dos. Quem me dere eu _accidentalmente_ puxar ela um pouco muito forte, e ela cair nos meus bracos como uma donzela, mais so em conto de fada, ne?

Nos dois fomos andando na neve, e eu percebir que a Evans estava com frio. Sera que eu devo colocar meu braco envolta dela? Sera? Naaaaah, ela provavelmente ia me dar ums tabefes. Entao, nos dois estavamos andando (com pelo menos um metro de distancia) para a cozinha.

Finalmente, chegamos. "Mestre Potter quer alguma coisa?" veio o elfo domestico chamado Pranky. Eu pedi duas canecas de chocolate quente, e Lily e eu fomos sentar em uma mesa.

"Entao..."

"Potter, da pra perceber que nenhum de nos dois vamos falar comfortavelmente, entao vamos fiquar quietos, que e melhor."

E o tempo passou..."Aqui Mestre Potter"

"Obrigada, Pranky"

"O senhor quer outra coisa?"

"Nao, e voce Lily?"

"Nao, obrigada"

"Entao tudo bem, tchau Mestre Potter"

"Tchau Pranky...pois e-"

"Potter..."

"Tudo bom, tudo bom.."

E o tempo passou, NOVAMENTE "Vamos, Potter?"

"Uh?" eu olhei e vi que a Lily tava com um olhar de irritada "Ah...vamos"

Entao continuamos, mais dessa vez eu percebir que estavamos andando um pouco mais perto do outro. Ei, eu nao estou reclamando, estou? De repente, no meio do corredor, a Lily parou e ficou olhando pra cima. Eu fui olhar para o que ela estava olhando, e o que eu vi foi...Hehehe, e so eu ou o rosto da Lily esta ficando da cor do cabelo dela? Sim, Marotos, Estudantes, Professores, Senhoras, e Senhores, o que a Lily estava olha para e um Ciro de Natal. E claro, todos nois sabemos o que isso siginifica, ne?

"Potter, tira esse sorriso arrogante do seu rosto" Disse a Lily, finalmente olhando pra mim.

"Mais claro, minha querida. E eu tenho que perguntar, mesmo sendo obvio, se voce sabe o que nos devemos fazer agora"

Ela olhou pra mim, e derepente colocou os bracos em volta do meu pescoco e comecou a mi beijar. E eu nao sou idiota, ne? Eu beijei ela! Hehe, depois (e a minha felicidade) nos fomos para em um armario de vassouras, dando ums amassos. Tudo isso, e nem abri meus presentes ainda. Imagina dai.

xxxxxxxxxxFeliz Natalxxxxxxxxxx

Pontas

Nota do Morfada:Só o do Rabicho ainda não está pronto..então eu peço a compreenção da galera, vius?E não se preocupem com os erros ortograficos..eu e a Pontas escrevemso correndo também..de madrugada, sabe...dah pra ver "tudo" mesmo no escuro...XD


End file.
